


Танго втроем

by herat



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>первая брачная ночь Александра и Лидии Лайтвуд. С приглашенной звездой</p>
            </blockquote>





	Танго втроем

\- Настало время Алеку Лайтвуду и Лидии Бранвелл скрепить свой союз брачными рунами, - торжественно произносит Безмолвный Брат.  
Гости улыбаются, наблюдая, как им кажется, за торжеством молодой любви. Родители на мгновение тонут в воспоминаниях о собственной свадьбе. А Иззи смотрит на него, как на агнца на заклании.  
И никто из них не знает. Даже не подозревает.  
Следующие несколько минут проплывают, словно во сне. Алек чувствует опаляющее тепло руны, связывающей их с Лидией прочнее любых оков, а мгновением позже – короткий целомудренный поцелуй. Все пути к отступлению отрезаны. Кто бы могу подумать: они, действительно, сделали это.  
Остаток вечера проходит тихо и чинно. Ожидаемо. Молодожены фланируют между банальными пожеланиями, сальными намеками и траурными взглядами. Солнце неотвратимо прячется за горизонтом, зажигая на небе первые звезды. И на исходе дня Александр Лайтвуд сидит на кровати в своей детской спальне, теребя в руках развязанную бабочку. Пришло время первой брачной ночи, и он понятия не имеет, что делать.  
\- Еще не поздно поздравить молодоженов?  
Кажется, именно так начинался один из его недавних кошмаров. Сердце колотится где-то в глотке, руки предательски дрожат, Лидия любуется собой перед зеркалом, а в дверях во всем своей блеске стоит Магнус Бейн. Муж, жена и друг семьи. Он не успел досмотреть, чем закончилось дело в кошмаре, вынырнув в реальность в холодном поту, но наяву…  
\- Наоборот – самое время, - игриво тянет Лидия, впервые за последние десять минут оторвав взгляд от своего отражения. – Я как раз пытаюсь выбраться из этого платья, и мне абсолютно некому помочь.  
Губы мага расплываются в дьявольской улыбке.  
\- Разве могу я бросить женщину в беде?  
Он медлит, желая убедиться, что никто не пожалеет о принятом решении. Но так и не дождавшись возражений, подходит к Лидии, почти целомудренно касается губами нежной кожи в изгибе ее шеи и чувственно выдыхает, прихватывая зубами мочку уха:  
\- Поздравляю, миссис Лайтвуд. Я слышал, это была дивная церемония.  
Алек понятия не имеет, как это получилось. Правда. Он готовился к политическому альянсу, к браку без любви. К раздельным спальням. К быстрой дрочке под душем и воспоминаниям о неслучившемся… нечто. Но вместо этого воздушное платье Лидии оседает на пол облаком тюля, обнажая покрытое вязью рун и игривым кружевом тело. Его жена… горяча. Магнус вжимается в нее сзади, обвивая талию руками. Выкладывает цепочку сладких томных поцелуев по линии челюсти и, наконец, ловит губами приоткрытые губы. Его собственная одежда, вся кроме не оставляющих простора воображению боксеров, исчезает с легким щелчком пальцев. У Алека перехватывает дыхание. Он больше не доверяет ни телу, ни голосу и лишь наблюдает со стороны. Это должно выглядеть грязно, постыдно. Брак – союз, не предполагающий третьего в супружеской спальне. И это уж точно не должно его _так_ возбуждать. Но Магнус ловко подхватывает Лидию на руки, и в паху у Алека сладко ноет. К тому моменту, как они падают на покрывала рядом, его рука уже сжимает собственный член поверх брюк. Словно ведомый каким-то шестым чувством, Магнус поднимает взгляд и понимающе ухмыляется:  
\- Мне кажется, что кое-то из нас слишком одет.  
\- Чересчур одет, - соглашается Лидия. Она легко выскальзывает из-под любовника и перебирается к изголовью кровати, устроившись на подушках. Широко раскидывает ноги, и, не сводя с Алека дерзкого взгляда, запускает ладонь под кружево трусиков.  
Тем временем Магнус седлает его бедра и, на долю секунды опередив волну знакомого страха, склоняется к губам. Это всего лишь их второй поцелуй, и парня снова накрывает шквальной волной новых ощущений. Чужая щетина легко покалывает кожу, прикосновения языка высекают искры, жар тела обжигает. Где-то на периферии сознания соскальзывает с плеч рубашка, обнажая грудь для поцелуев и укусов. Осознание того, что все это происходит наяву - с ним! - кружит голову. Способность хоть как-то оценивать ситуацию возвращается, лишь когда Магнус съезжает на пол, уже привычным щелчком пальцев расстегивая брюки, и достает его член из трусов. За спиной шумно выдыхает Лидия. Обернувшись, Алек видит, как она лениво ласкает себя, не сводя с них затуманенного взгляда. А потом Магнус берет его в рот, и мир вокруг смазывается, расплывается. Остается лишь черноволосая макушка, раскачивающаяся у него между ног и сумасшедший жар вокруг пульсирующего члена. Лидия стонет все громче, внизу живота скручивается знакомая пружина, и Алек ничего не может с собой поделать. Сжимает пальцы в волосах Магнуса, надавливает, насаживая его на себя еще глубже, толкается навстречу, все быстрее, быстрее и… О, ангел!...  
Когда Алек приходит в себя, Лидия уже обвивает руками его талию, прижимаясь грудью к взмокшей спине и порхая по плечу почти невесомыми воздушными поцелуями.  
\- Ты же не думаешь, что мы закончили, правда? - шепчет она ленивым, разомлевшим после оргазма голосом.  
Вместо ответа Алек выворачивает голову и наконец-то – подумать только, впервые за ночь! - по-настоящему целует свою жену.  
Это… странно. Несмотря ни на что, Лидия – это мягкое податливое тело и тонкий цветочный аромат, ни одной прямой линии, сплошь плавные изгибы, долины и взгорья. И когда она опускается на кровать, утягивая Алека за собой, он понятия не имеет, что со всем этим делать.  
\- Я обожаю руну выносливости, - восхищается Магнус, прижимаясь сзади. И шепчет в затылок, посылая по позвоночнику сладкую волну мурашек. - Просто повторяй за мной.  
И Алек послушно выкладывает вереницу влажных поцелуев на нежной коже. По наитию слегка прикусывает правый сосок через ткань бюстгальтера, а потом оттягивает кружево и проводит по затвердевшему бугорку языком. Лидия одобрительно стонет. Губы Магнуса спускаются вниз вдоль его позвоночника, то и дело прихватывая кожу, оставляя наглые отметины. Алек стягивает с жены трусики, широко разводит ноги и, на мгновение залюбовавшись приоткрытыми губами и расфокусированным взглядом, целует в самом центре ее естества. Лидия выгибается навстречу с тонким вскриком. Магнус размашисто проводит языком между его ягодиц и на пробу толкается в тугое кольцо мышц. И на мгновение, на какую-то долю секунды Алек полностью теряет контроль над собственным телом от остроты ощущений. Никто еще никогда не прикасался к нему _там_. Лидия влажная и тесная внутри, пульсирующая и жаркая, и, о, Ангел, неужели Магнус чувствует то же самое, растягивая его под свой член. Они толкаются синхронно, замирая внутри на целое мгновение, прислушиваясь к новым ощущениям. А потом его прекрасная, прекрасная жена подкидывает бедра…  
Это… это… Пожалуй, слово «крышесносно» будет, как нельзя, кстати. Алек растворяется в удовольствии. Насаживается на Магнуса до самого корня, до пошлого шлепка яиц о задницу, чувствуя, как его распирает изнутри, а потом врывается в этот восхитительный жар, стискивающий в себе до искр перед зажмуренными веками. Кровь шумит в ушах, а в голове не остается ни единой связной мысли, лишь ненавязчивый белый шум. Лидия ощутимо прикусывает его губу, заставляя распахнуть глаза, заговорщически подмигивает и раздвигает его ягодицы. И Магнус сдавленно рычит, срываясь с ритма. Теперь каждый его толчок лишает Алека последних крох самоконтроля. И все же первой к финишу приходит Лидия. Она вдруг напрягается всем телом, беспомощно цепляясь за его плечи, и выгибается в сладкой судороге. И это… это слишком. Алека подминает под себя шквальная волна удовольствия, и мир вокруг срывается в бездну. А спустя всего пару рваных толчков к ним присоединяется Магнус.  
  
Бог его знает, сколько времени проходит, прежде чем у Алека получается восстановить дыхание. Отголоски первого совместного оргазма еще гуляют по телу ленивыми всполохами наслаждения. Кажется, что из него вынули все до последней кости, и даже если прямо сейчас в спальню ворвется Валентин, или – что еще хуже – родители, сил не хватит даже на то, чтобы просто прикрыться. Но эта идиллия не может длиться вечно. В конце концов кому-то из них придется что-то сказать, и Алек по привычке взваливает это бремя на себя. Вот только мысли путаются в голове, петляя, наскакивая друг на друга. Он еще не уверен, _как_ это работает.  
\- Нам нужна будет кровать побольше, - расставляет все по своим местам Лидия и прижимается к его боку. По другую сторону Магнуса что-то согласно мычит, не разлепляя пересохших губ.  
И Алек просто закрывает глаза, впервые в жизни позволяя себе не беспокоиться о будущем.


End file.
